Edna Mode, my Greatest Sis
by BlueCapricorn
Summary: Edna "E" Mode never thought she'll have to look down again from her nose at her little brother. Like the daredevil he is, he goes and her wrong yet again. "What are you going around in a brown dirty blanket?" Skull de Mort, in his now new toddler-size cursed form, squirmed under his big sis's crucial eyes. "Um…I don't have anything in my size?"
1. Chapter 1 FILE-SF01 - Small Figure

Hello! This is BlueCapricorn. This is a drabble to get my writing grove back on after doing the timelines for my stories. (It keeps changing and has expanded to more than five pages). So this is a crossover between "The Incredibles" and "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" featuring Edna Mode and Skull. So go enjoy this short!

 **Edna Mode, my Greatest Sis**

 **Summary:** Edna "E" Mode never thought she'll have to look down again from her nose at her little brother. Like the daredevil he is, he goes and her wrong yet again. "What are you going around in a brown dirty blanket?" Skull de Mort, in his now new toddler-size cursed form, squirmed under his big sis's crucial eyes. "Um…I don't have anything in my size?"

* * *

There are reasons on why Edna Mode never looks back. One of the reasons is to look forward to concentrating on what's got to be done and another is… It saves her from having headaches like the one that's forming right now as she looks at the brand new situation that life dropped in front of her. Or rather the situation landed in its tiny form in front of her.

Edna "E" Mode never thought she'll have to look down again from her nose at her little brother. Like the daredevil he is, he goes and proves her wrong yet again. "What are you going around in a brown dirty blanket?" Skull de Mort, in his now new toddler-size cursed form, squirmed under his big sis's crucial eyes. "Um…I don't have anything in my size?"

Skull de Mort, is actually in reality, Edna Mode's little brother who has a superpower and goes around as the 'Immortal Stuntman hated by the Grim Reaper' after the Act of Superhero Relocation happened. Who was 'supposed' to be having a vacation in Milan and not get into trouble!

Edna sighs as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Seriously, she only came here because of a fashion runaway wanted her designs and have her brother to her help her while working with self-absorbent narrow-minded 'supermodels'. She didn't think she'll find her brother turned into a toddler in his apartment?! Finding him in another sticky situation, yes! Being a baby wasn't one of them!

"I'm surprised that I haven't gone white hair with all the trouble you often landed in. The only good light is that yours are not as property damages as the other male Superheroes." She fixed her little brother a glare before she sighs as she straightens her postures with a firm determination and goes to the room she assumes is the bedroom with all his clothes.

"You're lucky I have my tools, 'baby' brother." She says as she paces quickly to the closet.

Skull, in his sulky demeanor, brightened as he hears her calling him "baby brother". "That means you'll help?!" Awe expression as he follows (or tries to follow) his sister's pace. Edna won't admit it but expression softened as she took notice that the situation of her brother didn't change his bright personality.

"First, you go take a bath and clean yourself up. I'll be making your new clothes from your old one."

Skull lightly bounced in the balls of his feet while his soft spiky purple hair bounced with him. "Edna Mode, the brilliant fashion designer for Superheros…and also my Greatest Sis!" He exclaimed as his sister rolled her eyes in soft amusement.

* * *

So yes, in this universe Skull is Edna Mode's little brother. This pop up when I was watching 'Wotso Videos' about Jack-Jack's powers and then I remembered that Edna went to Milan for a fashion show. And that's how this short came to be.  
I don't think I'll expand to this drabble to a long one-shot but I may do other drabbles featuring Enda and Skull.

I have a Tumbler blog and you can talk to me there if you have any questions.

Bye for now,  
-BlueCapricorn


	2. Chapter 2 FILE-SF02 - Function and Style

**Edna Mode, my Greatest Sis**

 **Chapter 2**

 **FILE-SF02 - Function and Style**

* * *

Siblings they may be but their fashion senses aren't on the same level. Especially one is the fashion designer for superheroes and the other is a stuntman that has a large collection of leather. So it is not rare occurrences to ' _debate'_ (put it lightly) about clothes' style, though not on ' _function'_ since it's what keeps everything together. Though there's one thing they both despise the most, other than a stupid creator with a narrow-minded view on function, is the color white; simple pure white.

Pure white color with no design that gives it life. White like a hospital room with their white beds that could give one an anxiety. Not allowing anything with color because it can be hazardous towards Skull. One of the reasons on why Skull's most prized possession (and Enda's greatest first achievement) is a purple octopus beanie-like plushy he's cuddling right now as he's wrapped in a big fluffy towel while his sister is making him small clothes he can wear for his toddler size body.

Sewing two pieces together while reclining on a chair next to the bed, Edna didn't look up as her little brother sneezed and his whole body light up in red-hot flames. Stopping for a sec and not looking up, Edna pulled a fire extinguisher and effortlessly put out her brother before she continued her sewing.

"I'm not surprised you lost control on your fire, little brother. Guess you have to do your training again. I suggest you take another bath." Edna simply said it as she's calmly mentioning the weather, ignoring that her brother lost control of his superpowers like he did when he was young.

Skull blinked while white powdered covered his face, scorch marks are on the bed and bath towel. Well, at least his octopus plushy is still intact. He shakes his head to get rid of powdered and shoot before he whines. "Why do the deities hate me?! It took rigorous training to finally get my powers in control." He pulls his plushy close to bury his head in it, not caring if it's the only thing that's covering his baby nakedness.

Edna rolled her eyes as she finished sewing fire-proof pants that are color dark purple. "At least you'll look fabulous in color and comfortable than in pure white." Both siblings couldn't help a shuddered at the mention of pure white clothing. Skull didn't like the reminder that his powers made him wear uncomfortable white fire-proof clothes and bedding while staying in a hospital and at home. He started to play with the plushy, not minding that he's dirty and naked, his sister has seen worse and a naked baby is the least of it.

Edna looked at the purple octopus plushy and couldn't help a hidden smile since it is still doing its job of being fire-proof and brightened her brother's mood. Though she drops it for a cool demeanor. "Brother, your bath," she stated the obvious.

Skull eyes opened wide in surprised while his mouth for an ' _o'_ , at the moment Edna didn't doubt her brother could pass as an ordinary toddler. With a shriek of panic, Skull fumbled and tumbled to the bathroom with the plushy still on his arms. It is a miracle that he still has a grip on it as he disappears into the bathroom.

Edna sighs in a tired sarcastic. " _Here we go again."_

* * *

Hello BlueCapricorn here! Here's the second chapter.

Sooo, I didn't know this would blow up like it did. I thought it would get a few favs and one or two reviews. I didn't know it would lead to this. Even with the story being published in the second week of release of the movie.

Also, I've published the first chapter BEFORE I watched the second movie, and now that I've watch it the movie gave me more ideas for future chapters. (And possibly be longer than about 500 words)  
-Yes, I'm going to give more backstory for the Skull and his hero work.  
-As well give more idea on what's Skull's powers are (that's with an 's' at the end)  
-And how all characters from the Incredibles (as well Icredibles2) know each other. (I have an idea on how Skull and Bob meet)

Don't wait up for the next ones since I'm slow when it comes to updating. Not to mention I have no timeline on how I'll publish these.  
Bye and Thank you :)

-BlueCapricorn


	3. Chapter 3 FILE-SF03 - New Pet

**Edna Mode, my Greatest Sis**

 **Chapter 3**

 **FILE-SF03 – New Pet**

* * *

Never thought Skull would be grateful to be drench in water or else he would've burned the whole bathroom with the surprised he found in the sink. Though that didn't stop him from screaming his head off while exclaiming ' **Octi had a child!** '

Edna finished another piece of clothing before she folds it on the nightstand before she jumped from her chair and fast-walk to the bathroom. " _Really brother dear_?" Edna drawled as she rolled her eyes. "I know your imagination is your greatest-ACK!" Jumping backward to be against the door as with wide eye alert expression, Edna holds still as there's a maroon small octopus with big green marble-like eyes playing with the beany-plushy purple octopus. Ironic they are the same size as the plushy and nearly identical if it weren't for the coloring.

"Wha-what?! That maroon octopus better not come from the sewers. That kind of smell is already difficult enough to get rid of hand-wash clothing." Edna couldn't help a slight disgust at that thought as she moved to her brother as she still faced the sea creature.

Skull swam to the edge of the tub and tilted his head to the side. "I'm pretty sure it is color garnet."

A blank look took over Edna's visage while still having the creature within her sight. "Brother dear, I'm guessing the shrinkage of your body affected your eyesight because it's clearly the color ' _maroon_ '," empathizing the word ' _maroon'_.

" _Noooo_ , I'm clearly, _Cleary_ , sure it is color garnet." A huffed escaped from Skull as the creature started to cradle and play with the beany, taking all of its attention

"Brother dear, you only like to call it garnet because you like crystals, shiny things, and the like." Edna drawled and before both siblings continued their debate between 'maroon' and 'garnet', they both gaped as the sea creature change color with quick precision copied the same color as the beany plushy and eyes shrinking to button size enough to have human-like eyes similar to the plushy. It kept the colors of their eyes, green replacing the whites of the eyes.

Dead silence descended in the bathroom before Skull snorted-cough as he forgot to move his limbs in the water, that's when the octopus stop playing the toy and (with a great surprised) moved quickly from the sink to the edge of the tub while it grew back to its original size (close to a foot) and color to pick up Skull enough to floating well on the water surface.

Again silence descended in the bathroom as Skull coughed and blinked up at the creature as the creature hold him above water level. Edna moved to a half circle to observe the sea creature. She's in no worry for her brother because she knows that her brother can easily roast the creature to crisps. As she circled around she stopped as she hears a crunch under her foot. Looking down, there's an ivory envelope with a wax seal with the kanjis of 'Rainbow' inside what appears like a round pacifier. Bending down to pick it up to the opening it to read.

Eyes narrowed as it is addressed to her brother's hero name, no doubt that's the blackmail that landed her brother in this situation. Continuing to read, she couldn't help her eyebrow twitch since this ' _Checkerface'_ sent this octopus as an animal companion and how it will respond to the 'Dying Will Flames'. The rest of the letter ' _suggests'_ to keep contact with the others or how one knows the others are close by with the glow of their pacifier.

At the word ' _pacifier'_ , Edna quickly glance at the round object connect to her brother's neck, the octopus now sitting on the edge barely moving, before continuing to read the letter. The letter continues to go on saying that behind the letter continues with basic info regarding being an Arcobaleno. With a quick skim in the back of the letter, it mentions about a spring in France. Continuing reading the letter it ends with;

 _ **Congratulations on being the**_

 _ **Cloud Arcobaleno**_

In the right end corner has a mask with checker patter and what appears a hat made of iron in the corner.

Years of experience of dealing with the government, heroes, villains, and ignorant proud people, Edna knew right away that her brother landed himself in deep water and no doubt dragged by other people in the same boat, by what the letter implies to ' _keep contact'_. Worse aspect about this situation is that they are using the _'forbidden flames'_ their mother warned them to never use out in public, no doubt another blackmail tactic to use against her brother.

Folding the letter, Edna straightened her posture and for a moment her eyes glow dark indigo glow as they locked eyes with her brother's own glowing purple eyes. It was that moment they knew they need to take quick action to secure actual privacy.

"Finish up cleaning brother dear while I make adjustments to bring your new pet home." Skull gave a small 'Hai' as swims in the bathtub to get the other side and finishing his bath. "Oh and brother," Skull turned to his elder sister standing by the doorway while the octopus tilted it's head in curiosity.

"It is maroon. Not garnet."

And with that Edna disappeared to make a few phone calls as her brother yells 'IT'S GARNET!' in the background.

* * *

Sooo sorry, I forgot I delayed on putting this up since I'm still deciding on how Skull in integrated to the timeline of the Incredible verse, or at least on how he became a hero and later on as a stuntman. (As well how does the Relocation Heroes Act works since it should be more complicated than just shove heroes underground. (Or that's me making things complicated because I want to make myself suffer going over history and timelines.)

Here's my discord **discord .gg /DM9cJbQ**  
(Just remove the spaces)

One question, should Skull be added into the movies (1&2) to fit in Skull or having him pop up after the events of the movies?


	4. Chapter 4 FILE-SF04 – Tears and Hugs

**A/N: So I wanted to update this in Friday but the internet wanted to be difficulty with me. This didn't came out as I wanted but I also didn't want to throw a lot without a plan. Thanks for reading and in the end there's a link for the discord where we can discuss random topics, including the mess this chapter is. :)**

 **-BlueCapricorn**

* * *

 **Edna Mode, my Greatest Sis**

 **Chapter 4**

 **FILE-SF03 – Tears and Hugs**

* * *

Being a Top Fashion Designer's little brother has its perks. Especially when that Fashion Designer has the ability to make people to accept the reality she represents as fact and not question her. In other words, they forgo the security measures and identifications to be directly in their flight seats. It is after takeoff that both siblings can rest in the seating area of the private plane.

Skull sighs in relief as he sags on the cushioned seat –now big to him due to his current toddler size- in the private jet belonging to his sister. The octopus he has yet to be name is swimming in a glass pitcher while playing with Octi, how else you can distract an octopus from flailing? Edna is drinking her preferable brand of earl gray as the flight attendant leaves the seating area (after leaving a blueberry juice in the table next to him).

A silence reins the area before his sister flickers her hand in the air without looking up from drinking her tea. For a brief moment there's an indigo fog surrounding them before shimmering into nothing. Visually nothing change but it's the sounds that change…or rather the lack of sounds coming from the plane engines or captain's cabinet. Leave it to his sister to make an invisible sound-proof barrier.

Sitting up straight with his cross-legged as he took off his shrunken piercings off, the weight off his skin is a reminder that he's not his character. He wished he did have makeup on to wipe that off as he stalled for the serious talk but as soon as his sister called him by his real name he knew he's edging on her patience.

"Edgar," Edna slowly stirred her tea with a flat stare that had him squirming.

Skull quickly placed his piercings next to him as he pushed his lips together as he frowns a bit as his eyes roam a bit before he nodded his head, quickly deciding with the reason on why he was in Italy in the first place. His eyes focused again on his sister.

"S-so, you know I was in Italy before you came for your attendance in the fashion show. –Sorry for not coming and not helping you!- The originally the plan was to lay low for a while after the stunt I pulled in three years ago after I help Bob and his family relocate-"

"Your student is still once again listening on police scanners. They haven't caught him yet." Edna sipped her tea as Skull flinches at that information but continues with his version of events.

"I've attended random competitions and no surprised that I have a small fanbase. " Edna snorted as she rolled her eyes but didn't interrupt. "It was only after a fire accident and me coming out from the flames holding a piece of the broken stage that look like the scythe to then throw it back to the flames is what gave me the title added to my name. 'Skull, the Immortal Stuntmen hated by the Grim Reaper'."

Edna click hard on her tea saucer that Skull couldn't help flinched at that. Skull didn't need to know that his sister is angry with him with the glow of her eyes. "I-I know I should've told you! Even with your ears around the world but…" Skull bit his lip and looked down to his lap.

"I-I panicked because I've accidently used my flames in the accident, within the flames around the accident. He-he came…" He looks with uneasiness in his eyes. "The man with the iron hat, he was waiting for me in my other apartment. I don't know how he entered, he greeted me by my hero name. Of course I laughed it off while saying that he confuses me with another person but he mentions me using Violet Spirit Fire, or the Cloud Flames as he likes to call it. That shocked me cold enough to threaten to expose my crime of using my powers. Before I could grab him, he left within the shadows leaving the "Invite of the Strongest Seven" on where he was sitting."

Skull leaves out shaken breath. "For now I'll skip the details of the first meeting. All I can say for now is that I'm dealing with people mother warned us about…the Underworld." Tears started to gather in Skull's eyes as his breathing continues to shake as his eyes averted from his sister. "I've done…things I'm not-I'm not proud of...mom was right. There are people far scarier than the villains in stories. People who will tangle you to try to use you against your will…I've tried to escape once… but like the monsters in the stories they are caught me before I could even leave the country…"

Purple eyes moved to stare at his sister, not noticing on how the tea cup has shattered or how deep color indigo his sisters eyes are. Skull continued his story. "If they easily found me even with a disguise and different name just imagine them finding about my family, my friends, my history, the people who are dependent on me. I-I don't know want-!" Skull buried his head in his hands as the air around them started to heat up as breaks down crying, ignoring the glass breaking with water flowing to the ground. He stopped as felt being lifted by a slimy but thick muscle. Edna moved away from the tentacles and the water, her eyes still glowing indigo.

Looking up, Skull it sees the octopus grew large enough to fit in the chair. Surprised but horror replaced the previous emotion as he slapped the creature's tentacle with his hands. "Put me down! Put me down! Or you'll get burned!" As he predicted, his body burst into flames and Skull couldn't help cry louder. "Let go! Let go! Don't you understand! You'll burn!"

Edna watched with wide eyes as the creature still had a hold on her flame-covered brother as he pleaded to be let go. She didn't have a word on what she's seeing as the creature didn't burned into a crisp as it moved to give her brother a hug. The action caused her brother sharply still as the flames are put off as tears run down his eyes before he crumpled as he wailed as he hugged the creature.

Many thoughts ran through Edna but the one that stood out the most right now. Moving to be close the chair and being mindful of the tentacles spilling out from the chair, Edna ran her hand through her crying brother's violet hair –noticing he kept this color instead of his natural color- and utter the words she knew her brother needed to hear. Firm voice but determined to have her words be heard.

"Brother, you are Rexignis. King you may be but even a leader can't hold all the burdens alone. And alone you are **Not**."

Skull looked up tears still running down his tears as his lips wobbled trying to say something but the words won't come out. Edna noticed this is the most vulnerable she ever seen in recent years. Eyes stopped glowing as she have her brother a soft smile.

"We'll get through this. Together."

* * *

 **discord .gg /DM9cJbQ**


End file.
